Lester Pearson
|term_end = |monarch = Elizabeth II |governor_general = Georges Vanier Roland Michener |predecessor = John Diefenbaker |successor = Pierre Trudeau |office2 = Leader of the Liberal Party of Canada |term_start2 = |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = Louis St. Laurent |successor2 = Pierre Trudeau |office3 = Leader of the Opposition |term_start3 = |term_end3 = |monarch3 = Elizabeth II |primeminister3 = John Diefenbaker |predecessor3 = Louis St. Laurent |successor3 = John Diefenbaker |office4 = 8th Secretary of State for External Affairs |term_start4 = |term_end4 = |primeminister4 = W. L. Mackenzie King Louis St. Laurent |predecessor4 = Louis St. Laurent |successor4 = John Diefenbaker |order5 = 2nd |office5 = List of Canadian ambassadors to the United States Canadian Ambassador to the United States |term_start5 = 1944 |term_end5 = 1946 |primeminister5 = W. L. Mackenzie King |predecessor5 = Leighton McCarthy |successor5 = H. H. Wrong |order6 = 8th |office6 = President of the United Nations General Assembly |term6 = 1952 |predecessor6 = Luis Padilla Nervo |successor6 = Vijaya Lakshmi Pandit |riding9 = Algoma East |parliament9 = Canadian |term_start9 = |term_end9 = |majority9 = |predecessor9 = Thomas Farquhar |successor9 = None (district abolished) |birth_date = |birth_place = Newtonbrook, Toronto, Ontario, Canada |death_date = }} |death_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada |restingplace = MacLaren Cemetery, Wakefield, Quebec |party = Liberal |children = 2, including Geoffrey Pearson |profession = Diplomat, historian, soldier |spouse = |education = |nationality = Canadian | blank1 = Awards | data1 = Nobel Prize for Peace (1957) |signature = Lester B Pearson Signature 2.svg | nickname = "Mike" | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = 1915–18 | rank = | unit = | commands = | battles = World War I }} Lester Bowles "Mike" Pearson (23 April 1897 – 27 December 1972) was a Canadian scholar, statesman, soldier, prime minister, and diplomat, who won the Nobel Peace Prize in 1957 for organizing the United Nations Emergency Force to resolve the Suez Canal Crisis. He was the 14th Prime Minister of Canada from 22 April 1963 to 20 April 1968, as the head of two back-to-back Liberal minority governments following elections in 1963 and 1965. During Pearson's time as Prime Minister, his Liberal minority governments introduced universal health care, student loans, the Canada Pension Plan, the Order of Canada, and the Maple Leaf flag. His Liberal government also unified Canada's armed forces. Pearson convened the Royal Commission on Bilingualism and Biculturalism, and he kept Canada out of the Vietnam War. In 1967, his government passed Bill C-168, which de facto abolished capital punishment in Canada by restricting it to a few capital offences for which it was never used, and which themselves were abolished in 1976. With these accomplishments, together with his groundbreaking work at the United Nations and in international diplomacy, Pearson is generally considered among the most influential Canadians of the 20th centuryMacDonald, L. Ian. "The Best Prime Minister of the Last 50 Years — Pearson, by a landslide", Policy Options, June–July 2003. Accessed 3 April 2014. and is ranked among the greatest Canadian Prime Ministers.S. Azzi, N. Hillmer. "Ranking Canada's best and worst prime ministers",Maclean's, October 2016. Accessed 27 May 2017 Early life, family, and education Pearson was born in Newtonbrook in the township of York, Ontario (now a part of Toronto), the son of Annie Sarah (née Bowles) and Edwin Arthur Pearson, a Methodist (later United Church of Canada) minister. He was the brother of Vaughan Whitier Pearson and Marmaduke Pearson. "Mike" Pearson's father moved the young family north of Toronto to Aurora, Ontario, where he was the minister at Aurora Methodist Church on Yonge Street. Mike grew up in Aurora and attended the public school on Church Street. The family lived in the Methodist manse at the corner of Spruce and Catherine Streets. The home still exists but is in private hands. Pearson was a member of the Aurora Rugby team. Pearson graduated from Hamilton Collegiate Institute in Hamilton, Ontario, in 1913 at the age of 16. Later that same year, he entered Victoria College at the University of Toronto, where he lived in residence in Gate House and shared a room with his brother Duke. He was later elected to the Pi Gamma Mu social sciences honour society's chapter at the University of Toronto for his outstanding scholastic performance in history and psychology. Just as Northrop Frye and his storied student Margaret Atwood would, along with other luminaries – such as Norman Jewison and E. J. Pratt – Pearson participated in the sophomore theatrical tradition of The Bob Comedy Revue.O'Grady, Conner "Despite cuts and critics, Bob carries on"; the newspaper; University of Toronto; 18 Dec. 2013. After Victoria College, Pearson won a scholarship to study at St John's College, Oxford, from 1921 to 1923. Sporting interests At the University of Toronto, Pearson became a noted athlete, excelling in rugby union and also playing basketball. He later also played for the Oxford University Ice Hockey Club while on a scholarship at the University of Oxford, a team that won the first Spengler Cup in 1923. Pearson also excelled in baseball and lacrosse as a youth. His baseball talents as an infielder were strong enough for a summer of semi-pro play with the Guelph Maple Leafs of the Ontario Intercounty Baseball League. Pearson toured North America with a combined Oxford and Cambridge Universities lacrosse team in 1923. After he joined the University of Toronto History Department as an instructor, he helped to coach the U of T's football and hockey teams. He played golf and tennis to high standards as an adult.English (1989–1992), Volume I Illness and death In 1970, Pearson underwent a surgery to have his right eye removed in order to remove a tumor in that area. Pearson had planned at the time to write a three-volume set of memoirs, and had published Volume One by 1972. He had finished but a few chapters of Volume Two when, in November 1972, it was reported that he was admitted to the hospital for further unspecified treatment, but the prognosis was poor. He tried to write at this juncture the story of his prime ministerial career, but his condition, which was already precarious, deteriorated rapidly by Christmas Eve. On 27 December 1972, it was announced that the cancer had spread to the liver and Pearson had lapsed into a coma. He died at 11:40 pm ET on 27 December 1972 in his Ottawa home. Pearson is buried at MacLaren Cemetery in Wakefield, Quebec (just north of Gatineau), next to his close External Affairs colleagues H. H. Wrong and Norman Robertson. References Category:1897 births Category:1972 deaths Category:Nobel Peace Prize laureates Category:Prime Ministers of Canada